Sonny with a Chance: Jazmine Pikes
by CandyGirl65
Summary: What if there was another So Random Member who is the Daughter of Marshall Pikes. Follow Jazmine as she goes through these Adventures with the others and Finds who she truly is and finds Some love on the Road and later a Old Flame too. Follows Series. OCxGrady
1. Sketchy Beginnings

**Hello Guys, I am addicted to writing OC stories so don't be surprised there might another story after this! Anyways to give you more deets about this story Well its about a girl who is the Daughter who owns the studio and the Comedy Show, So Random!, whose name is Jazmine Pikes and Father Marshall Pikes. She is one the members of So Random! Grady has a crush on her, is close friends with Zora and Nico and soon Sonny, Frenemies with Tawni, Rivals with Chad Dylan Cooper but had a relationship way back before their shows became rivals, Been in other TV shows and Commercials outside of So Random, Lives in a Mansion (On profile) Small Spoiler: Falls in love with Grady and they date but break up in the last episode of Season 2 and Jazmine finds someone else…**

* * *

**Now to the Story…**

**Jazmine's POV**

_I sighed as I pulled on my high ponytail take make it tight for this Sketch we were going to do. You see, I am mostly the lead in some sketches because First, My dad owns the show and Second, I have more experience than my other Cast Mates. I adjusted my Cheerleading outfit and pulled on her Charm Bracelet I got from someone but I'm not telling you who gave me this, It's a Secret. I grabbed my Pom Poms and walked out my dresser to see the rest of my castmates getting ready for their cue._

"Okay were on in 5" _Marshall started_ "4, 3, 2, 1" I ran to my spot on the set while Nico and Grady were at the Locker, I was with Tawni and extras getting ready for my cue. I pretended that I was the most popular about myself and think that I was all that by flipping my hair cause it was in the script.

"Brandy!" I exclaimed walking over to the boys (Nico and Grady) "Dolphin boy" I said more sweetly.

"Umm, Caitlin, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the Dance?" Dolphin boy (Grady) said. I gave a gasp.

"Dolphin boy! Of course I'd go to the dance with you, Who doesn't like Dolphins?" I said flipping my hair. "See you Saturday Dolphin Boy"

"Until then M'lady" Dolphin boy said giving out his hand. I gave him my hand and let him kiss it but I had to switch so my double stunt can do this part where I get blown away by Dolphin Boy's water hole.

**After the Scene…**

_After I got out of my Cheerleading Outfit, I put on some clothes (Polyvore) and went to get a snack. While thinking, I thought of this line I wanted to use for his song I was writing, I quickly went to my Dresser Room and went to my Song Notebook and wrote down this line leaving this: (This song might be familiar because it is, it's a song I picked from some other Singer)_

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
I might die when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen_

_[Chorus:]__  
Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_That's it, that's all I've wroted because I actually wrote this song when I was in a relationship with our Rival Mackenzie but now someone else has motivated me to Continue this but I'm not sure if he likes me…_

_I sighed and put my notebook away and I decided to walk to the prop room when I bumped into my Dad, Marshall Pike._

"Oh hey Dad" I said smiling.

"Hey Honey Remember the New Girl we were talking about?" Dad asked. I nodded remembering.

"Well she's here and she's in the prop room, I bet she really wants to see you" Dad said smiling. I gave a look.

"And why do you assume that she really wants to meet me." I asked crossing my arms.

"Well on her application she spilt that her Most Favorite Actress/ Role Model is Jazmine Pikes" Dad answered. I smiled flattered.

"Well in that case I can't wait to meet the girl" I said before going to the Prop house to see a girl with Brunette hair and Bangs walking around, looking around. When her eyes landed on me, her eyes widen so much I thought they were about to pop out of her sockets. I waved shyly as she ran to me hugging me tightly I couldn't breathe.

"OMG! I AM SO HAPPY/GLAD RIGHT NOW, I AM ACTUALLY HUGGING JAZMINE PIKES" Brunette said squeezing me.

"I can't breathe" I gasped out. She let go quickly.

"Sorry" She said showing her white teeth and smiling nervously. I smiled at how pretty she was. "I'm Sonny, Sonny Monroe" She then took out her hand and I took it by shaking it.

"You must be the new recruit" I said smiling.

"Yeah I am so excited to work with you guys, I mean its been my dream to work on So Random!" She said. I nodded understanding, as I walked over to the other side of the room, I turned around to see Sonny opening a Mummy door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" It was too late, next thing I heard was screaming from Sonny and Zora.

"Don't you knock?!" Zora exclaimed.

"Sorry I didn't realize anyone was here but your Zora and I'm Sonny I'm new" Sonny said taking out her hand to Zora.

"Huh, Obviously otherwise you would have Knocked, now would you mind…" Zora finished closing the door back, leaving an embarrassed Sonny.

"Its okay, She's a….Weird Person, She likes to live in there like it's her home" I said reassuring Sonny who smiled Brightly sat me. I then heard Nico and Brady come in with their Chicken and Egg costumes on.

"You and your Shortcuts Man" I heard Grady say. "How come you get to be the chicken anyway?"

"Cause I have more of a Chicken body and you have more of a… Egg body" Nico said describing their bodies. I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's not fair I always get to play the thing that comes out of you" Grady complained.

"No, No I come out of you sometimes" Nico said drinking his water like they were having a conversation not noticing the new girl in the room.

"Oh Please you play the mother I play the baby, you played the stomach I played the barf" Grady explained.

"I thought you liked being the barf, bro" Nico said walking away. I sighed annoyed by their conversation so I walked over with Sonny to them.

"Hey Guys, did you notice us?" I said moving my hands over o me and Sonny. They stopped talking and looked at Sonny.

"Hey guys!" Sonny said.

"Well Hello there, Nico" Nico said grabbing Sonny's hand and kissing it. I did a gawk. "But you knew that" Wow, what a real player…

I then smiled when Grady pushed Nico out the way and showing his hand to Sonny waiting for her to kiss it. "Grady, but you knew that"

"And I'm Sonny but I knew that" Sonny said being funny. I smiled at her Sense of Humor, just looking at her I knew we was going to be Best Friends…

"Wait, your that funny girl from the internet" Grady said remembering her.

"And you're the barf and you're the Stomach, that was an amazing sketch, oh my gosh I loved your" Sonny made a barf noise "and your, and your" Sonny did a blech noise., which made us all laugh.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't playing the toilet" Zora said joining the conversation. I rolled my eyes and flopped on the couch just when our last member came in.

"Hey everyone, I'm on the cover of tween weekly again" Tawni said holding a tween magazine.

"Yeah, Yeah were all on the cover" Nico said showing the rest of us.

"Really cause I see is me" Tawni said looking at the cover. Ah Tawni, so about herself…

"Hi Tawni!" Sonny said running up to Tawni like she did to me. "I just wanna say I am such a huge fan and honestly you are like my Second role model to me and my friends back at winsconsin and you know we kinda feel like your one of us, Hi I'm Sonny" Sonny finished hugging Tawni. We all gave looks.

"Why am I being touched?" Tawni said disgusted.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger" Sonny said still on Tawni.

"Small world, So am I" Nico said trying to get hug from Sonny, but Grady slapped him.

"Good I see you've met everyone" Dad, I mean Marshall said coming in.

"Yes and I just wanted to say it was such an honor to be here working with you guys" Sonny said. I gave her a smile and a hug as a response to say I am happy you're here too. I hen noticed Tawni pushing Marshall away talking privately. We watched as Tawni was talking Marshall.

"What are you talking about?" Marshall asked an unsatisfied Tawni.

"He showed us her website" Nico said.

"Yeah and we all got her photo Remember?" Zora asked. We watched as she was in thought but I knew what she was thinking about.

"Nope, No don't remember but Welcome aboard" Tawni said being friendly to Sonny. Looks like I'm gonna be the only girl that's nice to Sonny.

"That's the attitude Tawn you tow are gonna be fast friends, Along with my pretty and amazing person Jazmine" Marshall said smiling at me, I smiled back flattered while Nico, Zora and Sonny smiled at me probably agreeing, and I know Grady was staring dreamingly at me, and of course Tawni looked at me like she envied/ wanted to claw my face off (not in a good way). "As a matter of fact you can give sonny the tour" I quickly noticed Tawni's frown.

" I would love that!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Lets go Somony" Tawni said walking off.

"Uh its Sonny, my first day in Hollywood and I already got a nickname" Sonny said not getting the hint that Tawni doesn't like her.

"I've been in Hollywood 44 years, never had a nickname" Marshall said bitterly. I gave him a sad and sympathetic look showing I care for my Dad.

_You see, When I was 5 my mom Died ina car accident when she was picking up cake for my 5__th__ birthday party and when she drived back hom she got into a car crash with a drunk driver and I was so depressed then until I started acting and became famous I still miss her but I know in my heart that she is watching over me and is proud of me right now, I just wish that dad would get over the fact that she is dead and that she is in our hearts._

"So Jaz wanna got to the Snack bar with me?" Grady asked shyly while I smiled. I knew Grady had a crush on me but I didn't confront him, not yet.

"Aww, Grady are asking me me on a date?" I fake gasped.

"Pfft, No! Of course not, your my cast mate/ friend" Grady said nervously while I saw sweat on his forehead.

"Dude stop lying, everyone knows you have a crush on her, even the Mackenzie falls know!" Nico exclaimed before Grady slapped his head again.

"Guys and their Hormones" Zora said annoyed as she went back into the Mummy cage.

"Anyways, Sure I would like to go to the Snack bar with you" I answered smiling. Okay, I was kinda into him but, I don't know…

"Great!" Grady exclaimed which made me jumped back shocked by his reaction. "Lets go M'lady" He then linked his arms with mine and we walked off to the Snack bar.

**Later after Jazmine ad Grady's Snack Bar "Date"….**

_I ran into my room, thinking of this line I should use in my song. I opened my notebook and wrote down some lines I thought about leaving:_

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
I might die when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen_

_[Chorus:]__  
Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_Past loves they never got very far  
Walls up make sure I guarded my heart  
And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me  
But no one no guy that I've met before_

_I sighed happily that I wrote that down, Okay you after what just happened you might know who motivated me to write this song, if you don't then I'm you'll find out soon enough…_

"Bee Sketch, Get ready in 10 minutes!" Marshall ordered walking by my room. I quickly changed into my Bee costume and pulled on my charm bracelet and walked out and on set to see my other Cast mates/friends on set wearing their bee sketch. I sighed as I sat down as Dad/ Marshall came up to me telling me my lines and actions I do in the scene, after he gave me the script I quickly started memorizing it knowing every line.

"Okay people, lets start rehearsing Tawni's queen bee sketch." Marshall ordered. I quickly got up. "Okay People, Action!"

*In Scene*

Horn Blown "The Good Knights approach" The two bee knights (Grady and Nico) walked up.

"Hello Good Knights" Queen Bee (Tawni) greeted.

"Good Knights? But its 2 in the afternoon" Bee#1 said confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Not Good Night, Good Knights" Bee #2 said correcting.

"Silence!" Queen bee ordered.

"Which is exactly what were gonna here if the audience watches this sketch, Alright Cut!" Marshall said stopping the scene.

*End of Scene*

"This isn't working" Marshall said.

"I agree, what is everybody else doing wrong?" Tawni asked. I gave her a look.

"Kids this sketch stinks on ice" Marshall confessed. "What are we gonna do?" I shrugged.

"Maybe the problem is, theres one too many bees" Tawni said obviously talking about sonny.

"You know that's not true Tawni" I said annoyed by her 'Bullying' on Sonny. Tawni gave me a look.

"No that's not it we gotta think bigger, bolder some other b word" Marshall said.

"Boogers!" Grady yelled out. I gave a disgusted look.

"Not boogers, it has to be Bee related" Marshall said. Sonny hand went up.

"hand down" Tawni said coughing.

"I got it, what we need is a pool of honey" Nico said.

"Whenever you say you got it, you never got it" Zora said.

"What about New girl you got something?" Marshall asked Sonny.

"Well I might got something" Sonny said.

"Go on"

"Yes please sprinkle us with you winsconsin funny dust" Tawni said.

"Well what if Tawni was like a, clumsy bee you know like a bumbly bee and we could get distracted by thing, I don't, bees get distracted by like flowers" Sonny explained. We all started laughing as Sonny explained the most hilarious idea we have ever heard.

"Queen Bee's out, Bumbly Bee's in" Marshall said. "Lunch" All of us except Tawni and Sonny walked to the cafeteria.

**At Lunch…**

_After I picked out my lunch I turned around to look for a seat, One table was fille with Nico and Grady, Another was filled by Tawni alone another Table was filled with Zora who was alone too and the last one was filled with Sonny who was eating alone and looking like she was the new kid in a highschool having a rough day. I smiled and walked over to her, when she noticed she put on a bright smile._

"Hey" I said sitting down.

"Hi" She said the bright, beautiful smile now gone.

"Its okay our not alone, everyone has their first days rough, I mean on my first day Tawni didn't like me either but we grew together and I guess she grew on so…" I explained.

"Thanks Jazmine, that makes me feel better" Sonny said smiling again. "So, any hotties around this town?" I smiled thinking.

"Totally" I said. She then had a curious face on.

"So are you dating anyone?" Sonny asked.

"Nope not right now but I did date a few guys around here long ago" I said while picking up my fork and forked a French fry and popped it in my mouth.

"Cool" Sonny said getting back to her eating.

"Yeah…" I said going into my thinking back to the times I was in a relationship with the Famous Chad Dylan Cooper….

_*Flashback*_

"_Chad you are so sweet" I said hugging him as he grasped me tightly._

"_Anything for you babe" Chad said kissing my forehead, I pulled away looking into his blue eyes, it was like I was in a beautiful ocean. "Anyways, I wanna let you hear something…" He pulled me in his Dressing room. My eyes wide._

"_Are you trying to get in my pants?" I asked smirking as he closed the door behind him. He smiled cockingly looking me up and down._

"_It is tempting but no" He then took out this Guitar "I wanna sing to you, I write this song about our relationship" I smiled as he took my hand and I sat across from him and he started strumming, singing this song:_

_Hey, Hey, Yeah, yeah_

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

_*End of Song*_

_My eyes were teary and I hugged Chad tight knowing that I was inlove with him. "That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard" I pulled away and started kissing him and we fell on his couch making out with me on top of him._

_I was so in love…_

_*End of Flash Back*_

"Uh, Earth to Jazmine" I heard Sonny say waving her hand in front of my face as I quickly got out of my flashback.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about, stuff" I said smiling nervously.

"Its okay anyways Marshall said that's it time to go back and rehearse" Sonny said. I nodded getting up and throwing my tray away along with Sonny as we walked back on set.

**Back at Home…**

_I was in my room, finishing my song and I grabbed my guitar from my beside my bed and started strumming singing my song:_

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
I might die when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen_

_[Chorus:]__  
Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

Past loves they never got very far  
Walls up make sure I guarded my heart  
And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me  
But no one no guy that I've met before  
Can make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

_[Chorus]_

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love

_[Chorus]_

_*End of Song*_

_I sighed happily as I finished singing my song, You see when I was 8 I discovered my talent was Acting, Singing, Guitar, Piano, Flute and other instrusments. But I decided I wanted my Music career not to take off yet unless I feel like my Acting was getting good and I feel like Music can be a new step for me. I turned to a next clean fresh page and started writing my new Song's Title: Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart. This song was about my HeartBreak with guys I dated way back and I knew just what my first few lines were gonna be:_

_Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
Near me, touch me, feel me  
And even at the bottom of the sea  
I could still hear inside my head  
Tellin' me, touch me, feel me_

And all the time you were tellin' me lies

_That was all I could write that was in my head. I put down my guitar and notebook and turned off my night light and went to bed ready for another day at the set…_

**Next Day…**

_I (Polyvore) walked on set going to my Dresser to put out my Bee costume so I don't have to look for it when is time to do the sketch. I sighed looking around thinking what to do until it was time for the Queen Bee sketch, I sat at me dresser fixing my hair, I putted a little bit of lip gloss on. I looked down at my Charm Bracelet thinking why I still had this Bracelet, well because it helps me through Sketches so I give points for that._

"Jazmine! Glad you're here" I heard sonny say coming in my room all hyper and happy like. I turned around to face her.

"Hey Sonny Whats up?" I asked.

"I just got a new idea for our Bee sketch and It doesn't involve Tawni, here's your new script" Sonny said handing me one and walking out. I looked at the script that said Sis Boom Buzz, I opened to see the lines. I smiled…

**Bee Sketch**

"_Sis Boom Bas! Sis Boom Buzz! You heard me! Sis Boom Buzz" Was the sound of Three Bees (Grady, Nico, Jazmine) walking in singing the line. "Sis Boom Buzzy Buzz, Sis Boom Buzz, Sis Boom Buzzy Buzz, Sis Boom Buzz!" They then started dancing to it still singing it._

"_There's a new bee and she's kinda trying to fit in and the queen bee has the thinnest skin no matter how nice you try to be, she's always mean-mean-mean-mean-mean-" The Bee with the black hat (Sonny) came in singing._

"_Ow!" The first bee (Nico) exclaimed when the Bee with the hat stepped on his toes. _

"_Sorry!" The Bee with the hat quickly apologized before quickly going back to singing._

"_I try to be nice but you see what it gets, its like jamming a stick inside a hornets nest" Then all the bees (Nico, Grady, Jazmine, Zora) started repeated the line 'Sis boom Buzz' singing it. "I'm not a stumbly bee! A grumbly bee! A stumbling, a fumbling, a rumbling bee, it's the only bee is me!" The bee with the hat finished._

"_Yeah!" All the bees shouted finished._

_Applauses started filling up the room._

"_Word to the hive!" The bee with the hat yelled out. "Yeah!" We responded. "Okay!"_

**After Sketch…**

"You were great Jaz" Grady and Nico complimented me as they walked up to us. I blushed.

"Thanks but I'm not the person you guys should be complimenting" I smiled walking away.

"Okay people, Great Show! Coming back to finals at 5…" Marshall said as we all gathered on stage ( Zora, Tawni, Sonny, Marshall, Jazmine, Nico and Grady)

"Hey Good job out there tonight fellow" Marshall said to Sonny.

"Thank you Marshall" Sonny thanked.

"Since its your first Show, why don't you say good night" Marshall suggested.

"What?!" Tawni and Sonny said both in shock.

"In 5,4, 3, 2, 1…" Marshall said walking away as the light was on us.

"_Now let's Welcome the Cast of So Random…." _The Announcer said as everyone in the Audience cheered. I waved at everyone in the Audience.

"Well that's our show everybody, and I just wanted to say for as long as I remember it's always been a dream of mine Meeting the boys" Sonny said to the Nico and Grady. "Hanging with Zora" Then she looked at Me. "Getting to work with my Favorite Actress/First Role Model, Jazmine" She hugged and then turned to Tawni "And the Best of all, Getting to work with my true hero and inspiring to write this sketch, Everyone give it up for Tawni" My eyes wide when Sonny accidentally slapped Tawni and she went down…

"Well that's our show everybody, goodnight" Sonny finished before picking up Tawni with help of me.

"I want my puddy!" Tawni cried out.

**Later…**

_As we were all out of our costumes and I was in the prop house with Sonny, Nico and Grady who was explaining to Sonny how we put one of our props after our first sketch…_

"So I can hang this anywhere?" Sonny asked holding a prop.

"Anywhere you like, it's also traditional we get ice cream after the show" Nico explained.

"I'm gonna hang here for a sec" Sonny said.

"Jaz you coming?" Nico asked me. I shook my head

"I'll stay back too" I said. The boys just looked at each other and walked out. I watched as Sonny placed her prop on the alien's head. I smiled at the alien.

"You might find this weird but can I do something right quick?" Sonny asked me. I shrugged. She then started dancing around and I covered my mouth when Zora popped out.

"Sweet! I'm no longer the weird one! Ha!" Zora exclaimed happily running out.

"Well that was weird" I said going over to sonny who still happy.

"I don't care, Come on lets go get some fro-yos!" Sonny exclaimed linking arms with me as we skipped to the cafeteria, now best friends…

* * *

**Hoped you like it! I've been thinking about making this story and I hoped you like it and want more if you wanna see her clothes and what she looks its all on my profile! Until we meet again… (P.S. please review!)**


	2. West Coast Story

**Season 1 Episode 2- West Coast Story**

**Jasmine's POV:**

_After I got out of my 'Dolphin Boy Cheerleading Costume' costume, I put on some clothes (Polyvore). I decided to go to where Nico and Grady are usually at Since Zora is in the ducts which I can't fit through or scared I might fall and Sonny is at her Sketch, Tawni is at her dresser but she probably doesn't want me near her. As I was about to go to the Snack Bar I heard,_

"Hey Everybody, New Girl's making a Fro-yo run" I heard Tawni say and I suddenly went running for Tawni and Sonny's Room.

"Oh! I'll take strawberry!" Zora said from her spot up at the vents.

"I'll take the birthday kinda but add a little more sprinkles" I said flopping on Tawni's Cheetah Couch.

"Cookies and Cream" I heard Grady say.

"Peanut Butter but if they don't have Peanut butter Grab me a burrito" Nico said leaning on the Couch I was on.

"Oh I'm in for a Burrito too!" Grady said sitting on the Arm of the Couch I was on.

"Oh I need 12 double A batteries" Zora said. I gave her a look, What does she need 12 Double A batteries for?

"Okay let me see if I got this" Sonny said in this accent naming our orders. I smiled at how good she was doing.

"See you are a Waitress and instead of yogurt I actually would like-" But Sonny stopped her.

"No Subsitutions!" Sonny said before walking out, Tawni giving her a Glare.

"She is so cool" I said leaning back.

"Why? Because she's the only girl that envies you greatly" Tawni said as she turned around. I gave her a look.

"No, Because she's a true friend and the only girl in this studio I can get along with and plus someone who doesnt think Vents are their homes" I said but the last one out loud so Zora could hear. Zora then opened her Vent door.

"At least I'm not known for my Scandelous Relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper!" Zora confessed before closing the door back. Tawni gasped and turned around to face me.

"You dated Chad Dylan Cooper?!" Tawni exclaimed. I nodded my head, I thought everyone knew that.

"Yeah she did, Werent you here two years ago when we just started our Show and Mackenzie was new too?" Nico asked Tawni.

"Oh! Now I remember, How I thought you two were the perfect 'it' couple in Hollywood and you guys used to go to every premiere together" Tawni said remembering. I sighed remembering the good times. "Well Anyways the past was the past and now I'm focusing on the Present!" Tawni then turned back around.

"Okay so whose up for some Fooze Ball!" I exclaimed and jumped off the couch and running out

"We are!" I heard Grady and Nico exclaim as they followed me.

**Later…**

_I was later on the couch Texting my Best Friend, Sierra from back home in Atlanta we kept in touch after I moved to focus on my dreams._

"Sorry I'm Late, Here you go" I heard Sonny say coming in holding a tray. I got up and took the one cup that said Birthaday. I quickly glanced at the sprinkles and saw that it was Brown instead of different colors and I also noticed that it kind of mushed up and halfway empty.

"Umm, Sonny I know I said Sprinkles but I didn't mean brown sprinkles and why is my yogurt half-empty" I complained. Sonny gave an apologized look.

"Oh Sorry they ran out of Sprinkles, I dropped it on the way here" Sonny said apologetic. I fake smiled and dropped the yogurt back on the tray.

"I didn't order sprinkles" Tawni said tasting it.

"oh Sorry those aren't Sprinkles, Sorry I kind of dropped them on the parking lot, Sorry" Sonny apologized. "My Bad, but you will totally forgive me, once I tell you who I just met" Sonny said taking out a paper. We all gave her looks to see who she met. "Chad Dylan Cooper!" My eyes widen and I gasped, _I felt like my world was turning, Sonny met Chad? This is why she was late? Because of Stupid Chad?! _

"What!?" I exclaimed in shock and anger.

"I know Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny said like she was fangirl screaming over him. I shook my head disappointed.

"Sonny, this three named doofus is the enemy we do not associate with him or anybody on Mackenzie falls" Grady explained.

"And now we have melted yogurt and Cold burrito because of-"Nico stopped. "I can't even say his name"

"Uh, Well no we have melted yogurt because I had to walk so far from our parked Golf Course" Sonny confessed. My eyes widen. No she didn't….

"You took the Golf Cart!?" Grady exclaimed.

"Say it ain't so!" Zora said to herself.

"Yeah it was right out front, so I took it for a spin" Sonny confessed.

"Say it ain't so!" Zora said it more louder, but I held her back so she wouldn't attack. She can get crazy sometimes.

"When you came back whose cart was in our Space?" I asked hopping that the answer wouldn't be who I thought it was. Sonny came in thought.

"Well it was uh-" We all shouted.

"Whose Cart!?" We except Sonny exclaimed. Next thing I knew we was looking at the Mackenzie Falls Cast having fun on their cart eating yogurt and in our SPACE! I gave daggers looking at them. We all walked back looking down, defeated.

"What's the big deal they'll move they will move their cart later and we'll get our space back" Sonny said reassuring us. I glared at her.

"You are so naïve, They will never move their cart. That cart was parked there for two years" Tawni explained

"Its just a parking space" Sonny said like it was nothing. I nudged grady to make her understand more…

"This isn't about a parking space this is about something bigger, this is about Mackenzie Falls thinking their so much better than us just because their real actors on a drama and were just funny" Grady explained quoting around 'Funny'.

"Their all high and mighty with their perfect skin, fancy clothes and wind swept hair" Nico said describing them.

"I mean I have all of those thing and they still look down on me" Tawni said touching her hair. I gave her a look.

"Come on guys it can't be that bad" Sonny said. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell her Nico, Tell her what she needs to hear" Zora said to Nico.

Then Nico explained to us about how Mackenzie Falls beat us and got the Teen Choice Awards.

"There was the interview…" Nico said coming over to me and Tawni thinking about the Mackenzie Falls Interview, How Chad Dissed us and that was the day I knew Chad was a jerk and I broke up with him.

"We showed them we took their parking spot" Grady said.

"And stole their Tween Choice Awards which we now use as a toilet paper holder" Tawni said laughing.

"You know that I'm the new Girl…" Sonny started.

"Bored Already" Tawni said sitting down as I sat on the Couch.

"And I can see how upset you all are but aren't you guys tired of all the fighting, I mean isn't it time to bury the hatchet?" Sonny asked. I gave her a look.

"A Hatchet that's what we need" Zora said not getting Sonny's point.

"No Zora it's time to end the feud" Sonny said.

"That's what the Hatchet is for!" Zora said running away to probably find a Hatchet.

"Look Back in Winconsin, Even my School had a rivalry with the snoody prep school, yeah they thought they were better than us and after a while we even started to believe it until finally I said Enough! And you know what I did about it?" Sonny said. We all gave her looks. "Well I tell you what I did about it, I organized a peace picnic" Sonny said. I scoffed "And there were games and food and by the end of the day the enemies became friends and we all felt better about ourselves" Sonny finished.

"If I ran myself over with a golf cart it will still be less painful than that story" Tawni said annoyed by her story.

"I found a Hatchet!" Zora yelled out.

"Guys Come on, let the Peace picnic, work it's Magic and trust there is problem my egg salad can't solve" Sonny said. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell that to Chad Dylan Cooper" Nico said. Sonny then fake gasped. We all gave her looks.

"What Suddenly were not doing that anymore?" Sonny said embarrassed. I shook my head for the answer.

**Later…**

_I was in my dresser Room finishing my Song, leaving this:_

_Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
Near me, touch me, feel me  
And even at the bottom of the sea  
I could still hear inside my head  
Tellin' me, touch me, feel me_

And all the time you were tellin' me lies

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well, you could try sleeping in my bed

Lonely, own me nobody ever shut it down like you  
You wore the crown  
You made my body feel heaven bound  
Why don't you hold me  
Need me, I thought you told me  
You'd never leave me

Looking in the sky I could see your face  
And I know right where I fit in  
Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love  
With you  
Right til the end Oh

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

Anybody could've told you right from the start  
It's bout to fall apart  
So rather than hold onto a broken dream  
I'll just hold on to love

And I could find a way to make it  
Don't hold on too tight  
I'll make it without you tonight

So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold onto the times we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you

_*End of Song*_

_I gave out a scream when I heard Someone behind me, I turned to see it was grady. I smiled._

"Oh Sorry to Scare you it's just sonny say that's it time for our peace picnic" Grady annoyed by Sonny's idea. I gave out a sigh.

"Yeah I don't like it either but she does have a point" I said. He nodded and turned to my notebook.

"You write songs?" Grady asked taking my notebook. I blushed embarrassed.

"Umm Yeah Ever since I was 10 I was really into Music and I started writing songs and playing guitar and piano and other stuff…" I explained as he went through my notebook.

"You're really good" Grady said impressed.

"Thank you" I said shyly.

"Wait Okay I'm Curious what is the song 'Kissin U' about?" Grady asked looking at the page. I blushed.

"Oh Its just about, A guy who I really wanna kiss" I explained grabbing the Notebook. Grady nodded.

"Do I know this guy?" Grady asked. My eyes widen.

"Umm, Yeah he's really closer than you think" I smiled before patting his back and leaving. _I hope he knows it's him…_

**At the Peace Picnic….**

_We were all gathered around a big table in the cafeteria. We were all not in a good mood…._

"Okay! I don't mean to Brag but this is the makings of beings the best peace picnic in history of peace picnics" Sonny said proud of her Peace Picnic. "Now Grady if you don't mind please place the picnic offering on the podium of peace" Grady then took out the Award with the toilet paper still on. I snickered along with Nico but we started pushing each other to stop laughing. "Now Grady if you don't mind please remove the toilet paper from the peace offering" Grady then took the paper off.

I sighed as I listened to Sonny and we eventually sat down waiting for the Falls to show….Then suddenly the Table broke down and the Egg salad came flying to Sonny and I put my hand over my mouth to stop laughing, until I noticed I couldn't move, I tried moving but it was no use, I WAS GLUED TO THE CHAIR.

"Hey I can't move" I exclaimed trying to move around.

"Dude we've been glued to our chairs!" Nico exclaimed trying to move.

"Mackenzie Falls did this!?" Zora exclaimed.

"Well at least we still have their Statue" Sonny said. Not until the Famous Chad Dylan Cooper came in stealing the award.

"Peace out Suckers!" Chad said running out. _Oh! He is so gonna pay for this!_

"Well at least we still have our dignity" Sonny said. Not for long when Grady finally teared off and his pants with it. My eyes widen at his briefs. I then covered my mouth when a photographer came in snapping Grady's butt and Grady sat quickly back down. I gave him a sympathetic look. _Even though I felt sorry for him, I kind of like a guy in hearts Brief…._

"At least we still have-"Zora scooted to her.

"Nothing! We have nothing!" Zora exclaimed at Sonny who was sad and embarrassed.

**After the Piece Picnic…**

_I sighed as I gave Grady my Jacket so he can use it to cover his pants. He gave me a grateful smile and covered it._

"Want me to walk you home?" Grady asked. I nodded.

"My Dad's probably at the office still working, so yeah" I said and I linked arms with Grady walking out of the studio. I gave a slight shiver at how cold it is but Grady Noticed.

"Here, Looks you need it more than me" Grady said wrapping the Jack around me. I smiled at him and we kept walking to my Mansion.

We was finally at the door step and turned to Grady.

"Thanks, I never seen this side of you" I said while Grady Just blushed. I went down two steps to his level and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened at me after I pulled away. I gave him the jacket that was still on me.

"Good Night Brady" I said before going into my Mansion. _Now I know I am in love with Grady…_

**Next Morning…**

I (Polyvore) walked into the prop house to see Grady and Nico and Zora looking at the TV. My eyes widen when I landed on the TV…

"Grady…" I started but…

"Don't say your Sorry, Now my life is officially ruined" Grady said bitterly. I came over to him and gave him a hug and sat close to him while Nico gave us a questioning look….

**Nico's POV…**

_Okay, something is definitely going on between those too. I knew Grady had a crush on her Since Day one but Jazmine was always dating and I guess Grady wanted it to be kept on the low down. _

"Good Morning, Hope you guys are still not mad at me" Sonny said walking in. Zora catapult hitted Sonny with a piece of ham.

"Okay on my face, I suppose I deserved that, you guys know what you deserve?" Sonny said smiling at us. "Homeberry creamberry muffin its fresh fresh from Grady's Butt!? Is that Grady's Butt!?"

"It is indeed, thanks to your stupid peace picnic his butt is all over the internet, 2 million hits" I said to Sonny kind of Mad.

"Well you know what they say, theres no such things as bad butplicity" Sonny said nudging Grady. Grady and Jazmine both gave her a look of annoyance, even me.

Then Zora threw another piece of ham at Sonny. "I see it also works with Ham" Sonny said glaring at Zora.

"Guys, Come on hasn't she suffered enough?" Tawni asked. We all gave a look. "Yeah I didn't think so either, Check this out" Next thing we knew we were looking at a video of Sonny getting hit with egg salad over and over again.

"Is that me?" Sonny asked.

"Yes" Tawni said enjoying this moment.

"Over and Over and Over again?" Sonny said looking at the Video.

"You know what they say, there's no such things as bad egg salad publicity am I right , am I right" Grady said nudging Sonny who gave a pouted look. _Nice going, Bro…_

"Okay that's it, now its personal, I promise I'm going over to Mackenzie fall and I am not coming back!" Sonny demanded.

"Yay!" Tawni cheered. I heard Jazmine Growl.

"I mean without our parking space, our lunch table and our dignity" Sonny explained. My eyes widen when Sonny caught the Flying Ham.

"Not Today" Sonny said throwing it down.

**Jazmine's POV….**

_I felt kind of Happy Sonny was getting our stuff back, I mean I knew she was going to be great person on our team, I just knew it…_

"Don't count out your luck guys" Tawni said sitting down. I gave her a look.

"And why shouldn't we?" Nico asked.

"Because in my prediction she'll probably try to get our stuff but gets distracted when Chad uses one of his Mackenzie falls lines on her and distracts her" Tawni said. I came in thought, Maybe she was right…

**Later…**

"There she is!" We all ran inside the dressing room to see Sonny sitting down.

"Hey Guys, where have you been?" Sonny asked nervously but I could see it in her eyes, she was hiding something. My eyes narrowed down to her.

"Where have we been? Where have you been?" Grady said to sonny.

"I asked you first" Sonny said under pressure moving to her dresser.

"So what happened with Chad?" Nico asked as we followed her

"Well…" I then gave her a look as she turned on her blow dryer and pretended to talk. "…And that's why everything's okay" We all gave confused looks.

"Did you get back our stuff cause-" Grady asked but Sonny did the blow drying talk again. Zora pulled out the plug and I saw Sonny becoming more nervous.

"Stop Blowing and Start Talking!" Zora demanded.

"Interesting Story…" Sonny started.

"Did it go something like this? Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah peace picnic! Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah I got nothing!" Tawni described.

"Okay first of all that sounds nothing like me and second I did get something" Sonny said.

"Really What?" Tawni asked excitedly.

"I got an agreement" Sonny answered.

"An Agreement for what?" I asked crossing my arms.

"An Agreement that says if we beat them at something we get our stuff back" Sonny said.

"Beat them at what?" Grady asked.

"Something were good at" Sonny repeated.

"Like what? Musical Chairs?" Grady asked.

"Why are we good at that?" Sonny asked.

"Are you serious" I said in disbelief. "Musical Chairs?"

"Yeah I mean come on I heard it's really fun!" Sonny exclaimed.

"You know that Game is for age between 5 and 7" Nico said.

"Well looks like it's right for the Falls, Am I right, Am I right?" Sonny said waiting for a high five but we just walked out.

"Okay see you guys at the Cafeteria!" Sonny yelled out.

**Later in the Cafeteria…**

_We was all in our We Hate Mackenzie Falls shirt representing a picture of Chad Dylan Cooper crossed out picture. We were fixing up the chairs for our 'Musical Chairs'…._

"Grady you said we were good at this" Sonny said to Grady.

"No, I said this is what we were best at, I didn't say we were good" Grady said.

"Come one guys we can do this! Don't let them sike us out, Okay? Look we just need to practice, everybody on your feet" Sonny then started walking and squatted. I sighed and did the same thing.

"Were Walking, Were Walking, Sit!" I covered my mouth when Grady ripped his pants.

"I think I pulled something!" Grady said. We then heard laughing and turned to see Mackenzie Falls standing there laughing at us. I gave a feared look because this the first time we saw each other in person since our break up.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Chad Dylan Pooper!" Grady then started at Chad but Nico Stopped him.

"Look lets just get this over with cause uh I gotta get my teeth bleached in 20 minutes you know there 80 shades of white?" Chad said walking over to us. I sighed as I went over to Chad, who smirked when he saw me.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the girl who broke my heart" Chad said. I rolled my eyes.

"Never thought I see you again" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh I bet you've been dreaming every day to see me again" Chad said winking. I scoffed.

"Whatever I'm just here to Play and Win, So don't try anything stupid…" I trailed off walking away.

"Whatever you say, Whatever you say…" Chad said trailing off but I knew he was checking me out. I ignored it and we started the game…

_The first out was Tawni, Then Nico (Which made me Laugh), Then Grady and a couple of other Falls, Then I lost and it was only Zora, Sonny, Chad and Mackenzie's love interest, Then it was Sonny and Chad. We watched as Sonny was talking to Chad._

"We might actually win!" Tawni said.

"We can have a toilet paper by Sundown!" Grady said. I rolled my eyes at him. We all started cheering for Sonny but Sonny fell down and we lost hope.

"Ow ! Its my ankle it really hurts, I think something snapped!" Sonny said feeling her ankle. Were dead….

"Oh Man that looks serious maybe we should take you to the docter, here hold my hand" Chad said handing out his hand. Sonny took it and pushed him down and sat on the last seat of the game. We all cheered.

"Peace out Suckers!" Sonny exclaimed.

"You tricked me!" Chad exclaimed in shock.

"Nope I was acting!" Sonny said. I laughed. I then scoffed when Chad kind of asked Sonny for a part on Mackenzie Falls.

"After Portland disappears on a Mysterious Balloon accident" I then felt sorry when the girl cried until she left.

"Thanks but my home is in ChuckleCity on a place called So Random!" Sonny said. I put my arm around her. "So I think I won't be going anywhere Chad Dylan Cooper" We all gasped.

"Really? Are we doing that again" Sonny asked annoyed. I smiled and shrugged…

**Next Day…**

_I (polyvore) just walked into the prop house to see the gang eating yogurt watching Mackenzie Falls!?_

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I asked sitting down. They just shushed me while their eyes was glued to the TV

"_Look Portland Summer's almost over and once Fall comes back to the falls, I need to be free…" Mackeznie on TV said dramatically. "Your have a balloon to catch, Sh! Time for Talkings over cause….So Random's On its my favorite show." We all cheered when he said that._


	3. Sonny at the Falls

**Season 1 Episode 3- Sonny at the Falls**

"I wonder what we have for Lunch Today…" I (Polyvore) trailed while Sonny, Grady, Nico and me went to the Café to get something to eat.

"Today's Special…" Sonny then read the Today's Specials. We all gave a look. "Deep-Creamed corn isn't that just corn?" I shrugged.

"Well it's better than yesterday's Meat Loaf Bits" Nico said.

"Well that explains why my Coat was shinier" Grady said. I gave him a look.

"Speaking of Shiny Coats, Chad?" Sonny was looking at Chad who walked up to us. I gave him the daggers.

"Sonny, Cloudy, Rainy and Cutie" Chad said winking at me. I rolled my eyes. _I knew he didn't like me that much anymore but I knew he was playing with me so he could make me think he wants me back…._

Grady Growled at Chad's Flirting, But I held his arm to Calm him down…

"We Have names" Nico said annoyed.

"Yeah but remembering them would take effort, interest and excuse me…" Chad said by us. I sighed and followed him along with my Cast Mates. (I was next to Sonny, btw)

"You can't just cut in front of us like that?!" Sonny exclaimed kind of mad.

"Yet, They also said I couldn't be this handsome yet Here I am…" Chad said before turning around.

"So what's for lunch Brenda?" chad asked the Lunch Lady with the Hairnet.

"Porter House Stake" My eyes widen at the stake and how fancy it was…

"Juicy and Tender just like Last Night's Episode of Mackenzie falls…" I growled, but quickly changed when I glanced at the steak and I watch dreamingly as Chad took it away. I quickly turned to the Lunch Lady.

"Did you see that? Chad Dylan Cooper just got a Steak" Nico said watching Chad and his Cast eat at a fancy Table.

"Yeah and it was all Fancy like" Grady said.

"Excuse me Brenda can I have what Chad had?" I asked the Lunch Lady, politely and sweetly.

"And Me too, But I would like mines with a new pepero" Nico said.

"And I really don't care how you prepare mine, If it's a moo-in, I'm a Chew-in" Sonny said funningly. I smiled.

"I have no idea what your talking about" The Lunch lady said and went back to messing with the Lunch Food like nothing happened. I gave a look.

"The-The Steak you just served him a Steak!" Grady said. I nodded hoping the Lady would remember or give us a steak!

"We don't have steak here" The Lunch Lady said . My mouth dropped. This is not really happening…

"Hey Brenda the usual please…" Portland from Mackenzie falls said as she went over here. We all gasped when a Lobster appeared.

"Now does that look like a Steak to you?" The Lady said. I gave her daggers.

"Well that Stinks, They Get Surf and Turf and we get Barf and Scarf" Sonny said while we got a plastic plate and waited to get our Nasty lunch food…

"Actually give me String Beans" I told the Lunch Lady. She then gave me a big spoon of Peas and poured them on my plate, I fake smiled at her and went over to the Table.

"Look at them over their acting like kings" Grady said looking at the Falls. I turned around to look too.

"Well, I think your Exaggerating" Sonny said as Chad stood up doing a Toast, My mouth dropped when they cheered like they were royal. I so wanted a Lobster!

"To, So I can order pizza" Sonny said getting up with her phone. We all stood up.

"PIZZAH!" Me and the boys shouted while Sonny orderd.

**Later…**

I threw daggers at the Falls Cast as they were laughing, like they were perfect over at that Fancy Table.

"Guys, stop obsessing over the Mackenzie Falls, Lets focus on our Show, Okay So I wrote this really funny sketch about lame super heroes, flip over your scripts" Sonny said. I sighed and flipped it over. I scoffed at my Superheroe….BrainHead.

"Really? Brain Head?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Yeah you defeat evil by using your mind!" Sonny cheered. I rolled my eyes and looked at my other Cast's Superheroes, Some of them kind of looked Silly to me so I was kind of Grate Ful.

"And you play StaticElectra, You shock people by rubbing your Feet across the carpet, Bam!" Sonny said to Zora who wasn't liking the idea. "Oh Come on you guys like Superheroes"

"We Like Cool Superheroes, Men Dressed in Tights, Not Men dressed in Diapers…" Nico said revealing his superheroe. I giggled at the Picture. "Like Robo-Baby"

"Or-or Flat-U-Lance?" Grady said turning his paper too.

"He's Silent but Deadly!" Sonny exclaimed. I gave her a weird look at how she was acting.

"I'm Bored and Leaving" Tawni then did this breathing and left. "Who's With me?" Grady, Nico and Zora raised their hands. Grady then took my hand and Next thing I know, I was dragged out of the Café with the others.

**Later…**

I Knocked on my Dad's Office Door.

"It's Open" I heard my Dad say. I smiled and opened the Door. "Hey Sweetie"

"Hey Dad" I said as I sat down In the chair in front of them.

"What's Wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, Nothing at all…." I said.

"Okay…" Dad said as he went back to his paper work.

"What do you think of Grady?" I asked him. He looked up.

"Umm, Well He's a…Weird one" Dad said in thought. I nodded.

"But What Else?" I said. He sighed.

"You like this boy don't you?" Dad asked smirking. I scoffed.

"What? NO! I mean a little, I mean…Yes" I said.

"Well, I don't blame you, He is a sweet boy, Why don't you just ask him out?" Dad asked. I sighed and laid back in my seat

"Because he won't make the move…I been waiting for him to make the move but he just…." I sighed in frustration.

"Well, Why don't you make the first Move?" Dad asked. My eyes widen, trying to make the words come into me…

**Later…**

Taking my Dad's Advice and Looked for Grady to finally see him in the Café with Nico.

"Hey Grady" I said. He smiled at me. I have to ask you-"

"Can it wait, We have to see if Tawni's gonna get a steak" Grady said as him and Nico watched Tawni talking to Brenda, The Lunch Lady.

"Umm…Sure" I said as I looked over at Tawni too.

Tawni then came back and saying that we should go get a Steak from Mackenzie Falls. I rolled my eyes. _Me at the Mackenzie Falls…This is going to be Great…_

**Later…**

I sighed as we entered the Falls Set…

"Nice Set…NOT" I said when Portlyn and Mackenzie walked up. They Both Glared at me.

"I'd like to have a word with you" Tawni said to Chad. Portlyn got in the way…

"Is that Word, Goodbye?" Protlyn said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if I was talking to you the word would be Moisturize or Expholiate!" Tawni said.I giggled as they Walked away to a spot, I sighed and leaned on a wall.

"Hey Cutie" A Guy said coming up to me. I smiled and blushed.

"Arent you that guy who plays Mackenzie's Cousin?" I asked. He winked.

"Yeah I am, You watch Mackenzie?" He asked.

"Kinda…" I said. He smirked.

"So…" He trailed off as he put his one hand on the Right side of me, I felt uncomfortable so I scooted away but he followed.

"Um, Could you excuse me for a Sec?" He gave a frown but didn't move. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm. I pulled my arm away.

"Don't ever touch me" I warned.

"Whatever, I wasn't really feeling you anyways" He said before walking off. I growled

"Sonny?!" I heard someone say, I looked over to see Zora and someone on the Relax table…

"Sonny!" Grady and Nico exclaimed.

"Sonny?" Tawni asked in shocked.

"Sonny?!" I said in disbelief and Shock.

"Sonny!? What am I doing here?!" Sonny popped up. I gave her a look.

**Later…**

"You guys, I don't understand why your so mad at me" Sonny said as we walked in our Prop House.

"You Betrayed us" Tawni said.

"You converted with the Enemy" Grady said.

"I was getting a massage" Sonny defended.

"Oh you disgust me…" Grady said. I knew this was a bad time but I couldn't help but giggle at Grady right now.

"You filthy Converter!" Nico said.

"Okay I converted!" Sonny admitted.

"And Direct Voilation of the So random code!" Zora said holding out a Scribe of our Terms. We all nodded.

"Which States we Stick together, were a family" I said to Sonny.

"You know what? They were nice to me when my family wasn't" Sonny started. "My family dissed me and my Sketch idea and left me sitting alone at a lunch table, Chad offered a shoulder and I took it" Sonny said. We all gasped. "You know over the falls they trust and support eachother" I scoffed. Yeah…Right

"Did you hear that? She called it the Falls" Grady said "The Falls!?"

"well if you like the Falls! So much why don't you go back there!" Tawni suggested. My eyes widen.

"Yeah go and stuck your head in their Trust and Support fountain" Nico agreed.

"Well if you want me to, Then Maybe I will go" Sonny said. My eyes widen but soften because she betrayed us.

"Good!" I exclaimed. Sonny gave me a surprised look even though I was her best friend she was surprised her best friend wanted her to leave.

"Good" Sonny said in Anger and sadness that she was leaving to the Falls.

"So by unaminus vote by The Cast of So Random, Sonny Munroe is now Officially banned! From this prop house!" Zora declared and let Sonny sign the Scribe. "Now be gone"

"Fine! You have seen the last of Sonny Munro! I mean the other fact where we perform…" We then started agreeing happily. "But other than that you have seen the last of Sonny munro!" She then walked out.

"Wow…" I said after that weird Momment. Then Sonny came back in.

"Actually I forgot my Jacket" Sonny said getting her Jacket. "Other than that you have seen the Last ofSonny Munroe!" Sonny then walked out. I gave her a weird look as she left.

"Wow….Again" I said. Sonny then came back.

"I don't even have a jacket!" We all giggled like it was silly until Sonny came back to action. "Now! For the last time you have seen the Last of Sonny Munroe!" Sonny said getting into our faces "I say Good Day!" She then walked out.

"Wow, If she comes back I'm gonna loose it" I admitted.

**Next day…**

I (Polyvore) was walking with the Cast to Lunch when Grady asked me.

"So Jaz, what did you wanted to ask me yesterday?" My eyes widen.

"Umm, Well to get it out of the way….I like you…A lot" Grady then Stopped me and Him while the others continued walking.

"Me too" He admitted. I blushed and looked down shyly.

"So, does it mean were Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" I asked. He smirked and slipped his hand into mine.

"Of Course" He said. We both smiled at Each other and walked back to the others. They was laughing about something so we started laughing too until we stopped by the entrance when we spotted Sonny with Falls Cast.

Sonny then started Laughing hysterically. Even though she was making a scene, I missed her.

"Look at them having a good time with them" Nico said as we walked over to the other side watching Sonny and the Falls.

"Yeah and Eating Lobster" Tawni said.

"Who needs it?" Tawni said. I nodded.

"Yeah" Nico said.

"Oh I need it!" Tawni complained as she got her food. I rolled my eyes.

I smiled when Zora slapped Tawni "Snap out of it woman!"

"Thank you" Tawni said.

"No thank you!" Zora said gushing over the moment. I gave her a look.

"Oh Look She's making the Lobster talk" Grady said sitting down and then holding my hand under the table so no one can see. I smiled at him before turning to Tawni.

"Guys, Come on if we cant enjoy this without Sonny, Lets atleast make her think we can" Tawni said. I smiled. "Grady hit it"

"Okay, a 1 and a 2 da-da-da" We all laughed at Grady's armpit farting. Me and Zora then looked at Sonny who was laughing too.

"Hey guys did you see that, She was laughing" Zora said.

"Yeah She's still one of us" Grady said. We then saw her get up and in The Falls Uniform! My eyes widen.

"She's wearing one of their uniforms, She's one of them!" Grady said as he was still farting under his armpit pointing at Sonny as she walked by. Tawni then started laughing after Sonny did. We then started a Laughing Contest but ended after she left. We all sat back down.

"Guys we all have to forget Sonny" Nico said. I looked down, I cant believe we lost Sonny to the Falls…

"We should Apologize to her and ask her to come back" Grady suggested.

"Oh I'll do it, Once again its up to me to clean everybody's mess…" Zora then spilled her milk which landed on the table and my Outfit!

"Zora!" I exclaimed.

"Clean that up" Zora said before leaving. Nico, Grady and Tawni started laughing. I glared at them. And this was a new Shirt…

**Later…**

After I (Polyvore) cleaned up and in a New Outfit, I went in the Prop House and saw Grady, Nico and Tawni…

"Zora still not here yet?" I asked as I flopped next to Grady and held his hand. Nico and Tawni gave us a look.

"Umm Am I missing something here?" Tawni asked us.

"Should we tell them?" I asked Grady. He nodded and we turned to them.

"Were together…" Grady announced. Nico and Tawni's eyes widen

"Wow, My man finally got a girl!" Nico said goofing with Grady as Tawni came over to me me.

"Well I suppose you two look Happy together" Tawni said. I smiled.

"Thanks Tawni" I said looking at her.

"Well Don't get carried away, I said I supoose…" Tawni said. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys!" Zora said coming in. We all ran over to her and sat down to hear her talk…

"This is hard for me to say but….Sonny is blind!" Zora admitted. We gave looks.

"What do you mean she's Blind?" Nico asked.

"Well he said that she couldn't see me" Zora answered. We all gave looks once again.

"And that could only mean one thing…Blind" Zora said gesturing out her hands. I scoffed. "Oh and they all got her tied up into a bell tower" Okay this is Ridiculous.

"How do you know?" Grady asked, believing it.

"Well I heard this loud Chime" Zora said.

"You sure it was just a Gong in a Meditation Room?" I asked her.

"Oh that's insane" I rolled my eyes. Look who's talking….

"I'm telling you something Smells fishy" Zora said.

"This is like that episode of Mackenzie falls, Where they blinded that girl and brainwashed her" Grady described dramatically. I gave him a look. "Not that I watch it" He finished laughing nervously.

"Not that I watch it either, but that was never an episode" Nico confessed.

"Because it's really happening people!" Zora said breathing dramatically.

"Wait, Something else is Happening my palms are sweating, my hearts racing" Tawni described. I smirked.

"I think you're caring" I said smirking

"What?"

"For somebody besides yourself" Nico said.

"What!? We have to stop that, we've gotta get Sonny back, Not for her but for me!" Tawni exclaimed. I winced. She's denying it…

"Well, I have a plan but your all gonna have to trust me…" Zora said motioning us to get closer and whisper.

"Trusting, Caring it's all too much!" Tawni complained. I rolled my eyes and brought her down so we can hear Zora's Plan. I smirked.

**Later…**

We all jumped wearing our 'Loser Force five' costume.

"This is why I don't trust" Tawni said in her costume.

"Why are we dressed like this?" Nico asked.

"Because were on a mission, Were in disguises! Now back in your position people!" Zora ordered and did what we was told.

"Ow! Stop Shocking me!" Grady exclaimed. I rubbed the spot where Zora had shocked him.

"Sorry, I haven't yet mastered my powers" Zora said

"My hair itches" Tawni said holding her hair.

"I have never felt anymore free I was born to wear a cape" Grady said proudly, I hugged him. Zora then shocked him. "Ow! What was that for?" Zora smiled.

"I just mastered my powers" Zora confessed. "Now back in your poses!"

We all walked to the Studio, Dramatically.

"Now watch out for the Security Guard he's 8 feet tall with arms like tree trunks and legs like-We'll be back in 10 minutes?" Zora asked confused.

"What?" We all looked at the sign and walked over to it.

"Aww man, What are we gonna do for 10 minutes?" Grady asked. I gave him a look.

"Zora, Do your thing" Nico said. Zora then shocked him. Nico laughed as Grady got shocked.

"Lets do this thing!" I declared as we ran into the studio.

"Sonny!"

"What are you doing here? Oh my gosh you're the Lame Superheroes!" Sonny cheered looking at our costumes.

"We are now called Loser Force Five!" Nico said as we did our poses.

"Aww! You gave us a name!" Sonny cheered. I smiled.

"You gave us a reason to give us a name" Grady said dramatically. We all looked at him like he was stupid. "Were at the falls I'm feeling Dramatic" I rolled my eyes.

"You missed me"

"I experienced caring, it was horrible!" Tawni said.

"Were here to Apologize to you and ask you to come back!" I said heroically.

"Maybe She doesn't wanna come back to you losers" Portlyn said. I growled at her. She stepped back noticing my growlness.

"Correction! Loser Force Five!" We did our poses.

"Wow never seen a group of Losers so proud to call themselves losers" Chad said, I rolled my eyes not caring.

"Well you know what? I'm proudly calling myself a loser too, so I guess that makes us Loser force Six!" Sonny said doing the pose. We all then did the pose.

"Wait you guys are making up?" Chad asked worriedly.

"Yes we are"

"But that Ruins Chad's Plan" Portlyn said. I gave a look at Chad.

"What plan?" Sonny asked.

"I don't have a plan" Chad said scoffing.

"Sure you do, Keep you guys fighting with each other So Mackenzie falls can stay number one" I gasped and wide eyed Chad.

"Please, Please, Please don't talk without a Script!" Chad said to Portlyn. I smirked.

"So you were just pretending to be my friend?" Sonny asked chad. I mouthed 'Wow'.

"Okay, Yeah I saw an opportunity and I knocked!" Chad admitted.

"Well guess what? I'm knocking back and staying with sticking with my real friends" Sonny said. I put my arm around her. "Mostly my best friend" Sonny finished smiling at me.

"We have a code" Zora said showing the Scribe.

"Okay well we have a Chocolate fountain Okay? So what do you think about that?" Chad said. I smirked.

"You wanna know what I think about that?" I started walking up to them. "I'll tell you what I think about that…Take what you can and run!" I shouted and we ran to spots taking some stuff.

"No, No, No you can't take the Logan Berries!" Chad shouted.

"Oh I think we can!" I shouted as I picked up the berries and walked out with Sonny.


End file.
